


Crime and Space

by unwillingadventurer



Category: Doctor Who (1963), Raffles - E. W. Hornung
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:20:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22089286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unwillingadventurer/pseuds/unwillingadventurer
Summary: Raffles has his heart set on breaking inside the strange blue police box.
Comments: 15
Kudos: 10





	1. The Blue Box

Carrying a large bundle of presents in his hands, Bunny’s face was entirely covered by the boxes decorated with paper and ribbons as he struggled to hold onto them and walk at the same time. Raffles, beside him, in contrast, held only one single box and moved across the cobbled street with a leisurely gait.

“Come along, Bunny, we must get these gifts to the Albany in ship shape and Bristol fashion.”

A muffled cry came from behind the said gifts and Raffles laughed as he tried to make out what Bunny was trying to say. Snow fell around them heavily, covering the ground in a blanket of white. The snow made it even more difficult for Bunny to manoeuvre around the pillar boxes and parked hansom cabs as well as ladies with perambulators and people with dogs on leads. The ground underfoot was crunchy and Raffles stopped and watched as Bunny’s feet carefully trod on the uneven terrain.

“Let me help you with those, my boy,” Raffles said, finally scooping half of the presents from Bunny’s arms so that his young friend was now visible. Bunny’s reddened cheeks were bitten by cold and he was out of breath.

“Thank you, A.J,” he said, relieved to unload some of his goods.

Raffles was about to reply when he stopped still like a statue made of ice. He didn’t move for several moments. He stared ahead. He blinked slowly. His eyes glistened. His lips curled into a devious smile.

“Raffles? Are you quite well? Surely it’s not too heavy for you?”

Raffles used one arm to shield the parcels and one to slap his friend heartily on the shoulder to gain his attention. “Bunny! Isn’t it glorious?”

“What?”

“Just there, on the street.”

Bunny’s eyes scanned the road and fixed upon a tall blue box that was standing rather haphazardly in the centre of the pathway as though it had only recently been placed there. “Police public call box?” he read aloud. “What about it? Looks a monstrous thing!”

“Monstrous, Bunny, how queer you are. It’s wonderful. The blue, the size, and most importantly it belongs to the police, which in turn means it is connected to that fool Inspector Mackenzie of Scotland Yard.”

“Well what does that have to do with our Christmas?” Bunny said, feeling exasperated. “I thought we were going to go wassailing.”

“There’s plenty of time for wassailing, Bunny. Let’s take a closer look.”

With a sigh, Bunny joined his friend as they placed down the gifts and circled the box. Raffles touched the wood gently.

“You know it’s got a sort of warm feeling and a sense of life in there? Machinery maybe? I wonder what they keep in there?”

“Well a telephone, one would assume.”

“I must get inside, there’s more to this than a telephone. Touch it, Bunny, there’s a hum of some kind, a vibration as though something existed within.”

Bunny placed his fingers next to Raffles’ on the wood. Raffles then placed his fingers over Bunny’s and felt the warmth through his friend. “Do you feel it, Bunny?”

“I say, Raffles, you’re right. It feels toasty and warm and alive in there. Do you suppose someone’s inside? It’d be a tight fit in there, wouldn’t it?”

“What if someone’s guarding treasure?” Raffles said, a gleam of menace in his eye.

“I suppose it could hold lost property, stolen goods, but then most of the stolen goods in the area are in my flat!”

They both laughed.

“We must get inside!” Raffles exclaimed. “Let’s wait until we’ve offloaded these presents and then bring a jemmy, see if I can force the door.”

…

Meanwhile inside the box of blue that was so mesmerising to the two thieves in the night— the Doctor stood by the console with his two companions Nyssa and Tegan.

“Doctor?” Tegan began as she looked at the scanner curiously. “What are those two men doing?”

“Ah, well, without audio that is very difficult to say, Tegan.”

“Can fix things in all of time and space but can’t even fix your audio.”

“Got to have some surprises in life, makes it all the more exciting.”

Nyssa glanced carefully at the scanner. “Still it does beg the question, Doctor, about what those two men are doing.”

“Looks like they’re casing the joint to me,” Tegan added.

“No one is casing the joint,” the Doctor said, “Well, at least, I don’t think they are.” He narrowed his eyes at the screen and watched as the taller man removed his top hat and revealed a head of black hair.

“I hope he’s not getting comfortable or we’re stuck in here,” Tegan said.

“Should I ask them to move on?” Nyssa said.

“Absolutely not, Nyssa,” the Doctor said, “what if they saw inside? That is Victorian London after all.”

“Well what should we do then? They’re too curious for their own good,” Tegan said, folding her arms.

“We’ll wait until they go but I doubt they’ll be any bother. They look like perfectly nice law-abiding gentlemen to me…”

…

Later that evening as the stars twinkled in the night sky, Raffles and Bunny, dressed in black, tiptoed along the street and made their way to where the TARDIS stood exactly as they had found it hours earlier.

“It’s still here then,” Bunny whispered.

“Well where else could it be? Did you think it would magically disappear?”

“Why not? Things always disappear after you’ve had your hands on them.”

“Ssh. Isn’t she glorious in the moonlight, Bunny?” He reached into his pocket and pulled out a jemmy.

“She?”

“Yes. And it almost seems a shame to force the lock on such a unique creation as this.”

As he forced the jemmy into the wood and tried to wedge open the doors, the Doctor, Tegan and Nyssa were staring at the scanner screen from inside the ship, alternating their eyes between the screen and the actual doors.

“We should have taken off earlier,” Tegan said, sighing. “But you had to take us to that Music Hall thing, didn’t you? I told you they were casing the joint!”

“Well, these things happen. Still, we got dressed up and had a time of it, didn’t we? And they can’t get inside. Besides, it’s not a real trip if you don’t get robbed at least once, is it?” The Doctor said, keeping watch on the door, certain no-one could get inside. Many had tried and failed over the years.

Nyssa circled the console, making her way towards the doors. “Should we tell them to stop? We could inform them that it’s useless to try and break through the TARDIS’ defence barrier.”

“That won’t be necessary, Nyssa.” The Doctor thrust his hands in his pockets and then also circled the console. “Besides, they’ll soon move along once they can’t gain access.”

Outside in the chilly night air, the smog accumulating around them, Raffles grew frustrated with himself as Bunny kept watch for any passing policemen on their nightly duties. 

Raffles threw the jemmy onto the ground where it landed in snow. “Blast it, Bunny, it’s not budging!”

“Perhaps this is one egg you can’t crack.”

Raffles turned sharply to look at Bunny, his face suddenly serious. “Don’t say such things, Bunny. Not possible. It must be faulty.”

Bunny sighed, turning to look once again for passers-by. “Look it’s not working, is it? Can’t we just go? The Café Royal’s not far from here nor the Turkish Baths. It’s freezing and I’m hungry.”

With a mumble, Raffles ignored him and pulled out another tool from his burglar’s kit. “Just let me try something else. I don’t give up that easily, my rabbit.”

Back inside the warmth and glow of the TARDIS, Tegan was now pacing behind the already pacing Doctor and Nyssa. They couldn’t exactly take off with two men trying to get inside but they didn’t have any other ideas either. If they went outside, they would have to explain. Suddenly an alarm began to blare and Tegan accidentally fell against the console, knocking her elbow against one of the panels.

“What’s that awful noise?” she asked as she composed herself, adjusting her corset. Her Victorian dress was hardly convenient for this kind of travel she thought as she tried to fix her pinned up hairpiece which had become loose in the fall. 

“Ah! That’s the intruder alert, seems to have kicked in a little late,” the Doctor said.

“Doctor!” Nyssa said as she saw the doors beginning to open. “It’s opening! How is that possible?”

Looking at the panel, Tegan noticed one of the buttons was glowing red. “Rats!” she shouted. “I think I must’ve pressed one of the buttons in the fall.”

…

“I’ve got it, Bunny, it’s opening!”

“Be careful, A.J,” Bunny said, grasping Raffles’ cloak and following him slowly into the bright white light through the heavy doors. “Have we died?”

As Raffles’ eyes adjusted to the brightness, his mouth gaped open in surprise. They both stared ahead in bewilderment at the room. There was some kind of hexagonal shaped unit in the centre, a machine of sorts that was filled with little blinking buttons and colourful levers. Everything in the space seemed to be a shade of grey and the walls had circular indentations on them. Beside the peculiar hexagonal unit stood three people— two pretty young ladies in fine dresses— and a tall man wearing a cricket uniform and coat.

Bunny opened his lips but for several moments nothing came out. He looked around the room for minutes and then spluttered: “But it’s bigger…”

“…on the inside!” Raffles finished.

“And there’s people here! Raffles, we’ve been caught in some kind of trap, we’re done for!” 

Raffles smiled widely and approached the occupants of the blue box, glancing at them but not sure what to say. He was mesmerised by what he saw and his initial fear at the unknown was replaced with an excitement and curiosity.

“You’ve broken inside our TARDIS!” Tegan said, squaring up to Raffles until their noses were inches apart.

“Your…what?” Bunny asked from behind Raffles. He was still trying to make sense of what he was seeing.

“It’s a bit beyond your understanding,” Nyssa said. “You see, this vessel is trans-dimensional and it means that...”

“Not just yet with the science lesson, Nyssa,” the Doctor said. “I have a few questions for them.” He looked at the two uninvited guests. “Why were you breaking in here?”

Raffles swished his cape behind his shoulders. “Ah, well, you see, it was too tempting not to. I take it you aren’t the law? This is much too…sophisticated to belong to them.”

“No, not the law, I’m the Doctor.” He reached out his hand and Raffles shook it gladly.

“A doctor who wears cricket whites?” Bunny asked, peering his head from behind Raffles like a little schoolboy.

“Being a Doctor doesn’t mean I can’t play a little cricket?”

“I…don’t know. I suppose I’m not used to seeing a man wearing whites inside…well…whatever this is. Not that you don’t look nice, I mean, great stuff.”

“Enough of the chit-chat. Who are you two?” Tegan said.

Raffles took her hand and kissed it. “I’m A.J Raffles at your service. This is my excellent friend and partner Bunny Manders. You’re Australian, aren’t you? I spent some time there myself back in my younger days. It was quite a romantic part of my past.”

During their discussion about Australia in which Tegan was still eyeing the strangers up and down, Nyssa turned to look at the Doctor who was now staring at the two men, mouth hung open. “Doctor, what is it?”

“Did you say Raffles and Bunny? It can’t be!”

Tugging at his collar and feeling his face redden, Bunny gasped. “You’ve heard of us?”

The Doctor laughed. “I have as a matter of fact. Although I always thought you were fictional.” He circled the console yet another time. “But then I also thought Sherlock Holmes was fictional. I’m often wrong it seems.”

“You thought we were fictional?” Raffles asked, puzzled at what the Doctor was telling him.

“No, no, you’re quite real. And don’t worry, your secret is safe with me. I’m a big fan. Oh and these are Nyssa and Tegan, companions of mine, in case you’re wondering.”

“Doctor they were trying to break in!” Tegan reminded him.

“So they were. But it is A.J Raffles and friend Bunny Manders. It’s hard to be annoyed.”

She folded her arms. “Well that’s alright then. What’s crime amongst friends?”

“Playing a game, were we Doctor?” Raffles said, pointing to the Doctor’s attire.

“Must I be playing cricket presently to wear the garb?”

“It’s not cricketing season.”

“All the more reason to wear it surely, otherwise it’d be quite dull around here?”

Bunny stomped his foot so that everyone turned to face him. “I’m sorry to interrupt but why are we talking about cricket when I haven’t the foggiest idea of where we are? What’s going on and why do I feel I’m dreaming?”

The Doctor placed his arm around Bunny. “It’s probably a bit confusing for you, but not to worry, why don’t we go back to the Albany and we can talk about it there?”

“You know where Raffles lives?” Bunny asked. 

“Doesn’t everyone?”

“I suppose so.”

Raffles laughed. “My pleasure. Come along ladies, Doctor, drinks at the Albany.”

As they departed the box, Bunny turned one last time to look at the strange room full of bright lights and funny dials. “But what is this place?”


	2. The Purple Jewel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The trip back to the Albany takes an unexpected turn...

“You still haven’t told me what that place is?” Bunny said, catching up with the others who were crossing the street toward the entrance of the Albany. In the snow, the residence looked even more grand and picturesque as though it could belong on a Christmas card. 

Raffles, who had taken Tegan’s arm in his, smiled back at his friend. “Plenty of time for that, Bunny. We must take the Doctor and the ladies for refreshments. They must have been starved cooped up in that box.”

“Actually, we’ve eaten,” Tegan said, “at the Music Hall.”

Nyssa— trying not to fall over in her long dress which trailed along the snow— pulled the Doctor aside. “I don’t want to ruin the fun but we did come here for a purpose and so far, we’ve been to a concert and now to meet with these men. What about the you-know-what?”

“I’m keeping alert, Nyssa. It must be here somewhere.”

At that moment there was the sound of moaning as though a drunkard had been following them. And then the sound of clanking chains greeted them, most definitely not from a drunkard. Scanning the area, not one of them could see another soul in the vicinity. All the residents at the Albany were tucked up in bed, and the staff and porters most likely resting their eyes.

“What was that?” Bunny said, his eyes darting back and forth, always ready for a tap on the shoulder from Inspector Mackenzie.

There was no time for a reply as unexpectedly an intense purple light shone from one of the windows in the Albany, creating an eerie violet glow on the pavement below. 

“That’s coming from your rooms!” Bunny exclaimed.

But Raffles’ eyes showed no terror, only fascination. “Yes, I believe it is.”

“What have you got in there?” Tegan asked.

“What hasn’t he got?” Bunny said. 

The Doctor stood in front of the group, hands in his pockets, keeping a watchful eye on the window. “Now let’s not get ahead of ourselves. There’s something in that room and I have a strong suspicion it’s the thing we’ve been tracking since we arrived here.”

Nyssa pulled out a device from her handbag and held it into the air. “It’s showing energy traces, Doctor. It’s in there alright.”

“Yes, the only problem is that I don’t think we’re alone in tracking it. That sound we just heard. I think something else knows it’s here too.”

“Some…thing?” Bunny asked, gulping. He grabbed Raffles’ sleeve. “Why aren’t you saying anything? There’s something up there in your rooms.”

“I’m afraid whatever it is,” the Doctor said, “you brought it here.”

“What are you talking about, man?” Raffles said, watching as the purple continued to glow from his window. It was so hypnotic.

“It’s a purple jewel. About so big,” the Doctor said, holding his hands out to guess the size.

Bunny gasped. “The one you pinched last week, A.J. Lady West’s prized jewel. We’d never seen anything quite like it. No one had. Jewellery experts were calling it a thing like nothing on Earth.”

“Bunny!” Raffles said. 

“Oh, there’s no point being secretive, A.J, something’s going on here, something bigger than this. Something bigger than you.”

“I’m afraid,” the Doctor began, “the jewel is indeed like nothing on Earth because it isn’t from the Earth at all.”

This only made Raffles more fascinated. The idea of a Martian jewel for his collection! Or one from Venus or Neptune! The idea that he had stolen it from an alien, or a phantom, he didn’t understand, but the possibilities enthralled him. What did he possess? What power did it hold? How was it created? Bunny could see the glint of mischief in Raffles’ eye and tugged at his cloak.

“Raffles, we’ve got to help the Doctor.”

But Raffles spun around until he was face to face with the strange man in the cricket attire. “And who says we can trust him, Bunny? He’s after a jewel that is no more his, than is ours. He is who exactly? A doctor, doctor of what? He hides in a strange blue box, pretending to be police. Who are you, Doctor? By Jove you could be an alien in a human’s skin.”

“Goodness gracious!” Bunny said. 

“This is getting us nowhere,” Nyssa said, trying to make peace. 

“So, you’re not an alien?” Bunny asked the Doctor.

“Ah, well…I am an alien…just not the kind that takes people’s skin.”

“He’s a good one mostly,” Tegan said, “and if anyone’s gonna get us out of this calamity it’s him!”

“Which calamity? What is after the jewel and why are we afraid of it?” Raffles asked.

There was the sound of clinking chains again but once more there was no one there. The street was still empty and no one had been roused from their slumber. In that moment, the once vivid purple light grew dimmer until it faded completely. The purple glow was now nothing. It was black.

“Oh dear, they may have the jewel!” the Doctor said, racing in the direction of the entrance of the Albany.

Raffles ran after him, unkeen to let anyone else claim the treasure he so desired. Bunny, Tegan and Nyssa attempted to run too but as they did so, a shadow came up behind them and then a laser began firing in their direction. Bunny pushed Nyssa and Tegan aside, shoving them behind a parked carriage on the edge of the road. 

“Are we under attack?” he cried.

“You get used to it when you travel with the Doctor. Danger kind of follows us everywhere,” Tegan told him.

“Know the feeling.” 

They crouched down, hearing laser fire in the distance. Bunny had never heard anything quite like it and the red of the light— it was like fire and hell. To Bunny, the beams of red looked like something out of a H.G Wells novel, like heat-rays from the Martians in ‘The War of the Worlds’ he'd recently read. 

“Where’s A.J?” Bunny said.

“Don’t worry about him,” said Nyssa, “he’ll be with the Doctor. Our best bet is to get to the TARDIS.”

“I don’t want to leave him.”

Tegan grabbed his arm. “No time, come on!”

…

Meanwhile the Doctor and Raffles had made it to the entrance of the Albany where panic had arisen at the sound of laser fire. The porter was pacing back and forth when they arrived and he was calling up to tell everyone to remain calm. He had no clue what the bursts of bright red light were but he knew they were under attack.

“Mr. Raffles, god almighty, am I pleased to see you.”

“Beckett, I’m well. I’ll be going upstairs now.”

“But what’s happening out there?”

The Doctor smiled. “Not to worry. You just make sure everyone stays in their rooms. We’ll sort this out.”

“And who are you?”

“I’m the Doctor. I’m investigating this attack, working closely…with...uh… Inspector Mackenzie of Scotland Yard.”

Raffles laughed. “God help us all then.”

As they made their way up the staircase towards Raffles’ rooms, the Doctor stopped him in his tracks. “This may be dangerous.”

“I’m still coming. Just one thing, Doctor?”

“Yes?”

“Is Bunny safe out there?”

“I’m not sure.”

“Let’s do this as quickly as possible then, I need to find him.”

“I thought you wanted to find the jewel.”

“I do, I do, but at this moment there’s only one precious jewel I wish to reclaim…Bunny.”

…

Stumbling through the doors of the TARDIS, Nyssa, Tegan and Bunny arrived by the console, out of breath and worse for wear. Tegan’s dress had scorch marks at the bottom of the petticoat and Nyssa’s hair was unruly and wild. Bunny, still trying to take in what he had witnessed, sat upon the floor to catch his breath.

“Maybe Raffles was right, maybe you’re all the reason this has happened. Everything was normal until you arrived. If he’s hurt, I’ll…I’ll…”

Tegan pulled him to his feet. “The Doctor’s not your enemy. He’s here to stop it.”

Nyssa dusted him down. “You care a lot about Raffles, don’t you?”

“He’s the dearest to me in the world. Don’t you have anyone like that?”

“We have each other,” said Tegan. “Look, don’t worry. Raffles is with the Doctor and let’s be honest he looks as though he can take good care of himself.”

“That’s what I’m worried about. He’ll probably try and take on an alien single-handed.”

Nyssa examined her hand-held device. “The creatures are right outside.”

Tegan glanced up at the scanner screen and then realising they could see outside from it, Bunny looked too.

“Can’t see anyone there. Trust us to be tracking down things that can turn invisible,” Tegan said.

“You’re joshing! They’re not really invisible beings, are they? Don’t tell Raffles, I think he’d end up wanting to join them! Invisibility comes in handy for a burglar.”

They all laughed, and leaving Nyssa by the console, Tegan led Bunny to the wicker furniture and sat down next to him. “Why are you burglars anyway? You don’t look short of a bit of cash.”

“It’s not really me who’s the burglar, well I help him. I suppose I’m just as guilty in that sense. Raffles gets something out of it but he only robs the rich.”

“To give to the poor like Robin Hood?” said Tegan.

Bunny looked down. “In a manner of speaking....”

“But why do it if you’re not that interested? You don’t really strike me as the type,” Nyssa said, arriving at his side whilst looking over data on her gadget. She didn’t even look at him, instead favouring to monitor the readings on her screen.

“Because I want to be with Raffles.”

A large bang on the doors made them all jump, forcing Bunny to cling onto Tegan. There was another bang. And then another.

“Something’s trying to get in!” Tegan said. “Wish it was Raffles after all!”


	3. The Green Beam of Light

“Ah!” the Doctor said as he turned the corner of the last staircase to the floor of Raffles’ rooms. “Something appears to be missing.”

Raffles, who was behind him on the staircase, raced forward and his eyes widened at the sight of a gaping hole where the front door had once been. “By Jove! Someone wasn’t very artistic with their thieving methods, were they?”

“I don’t think it’s high on their agenda. They want the jewel at any cost. They’re not like you and Bunny— thieves in the night, hidden in the shadows, faces under masks. No, they come, and they take, and never care who crosses their path.”

Raffles crept slowly into the room. “We’ll see about that,” he said. “What exactly do these…things…want with that dazzling jewel?”

“Power.” 

The Doctor followed Raffles as they peered around the living room door and noticed everything was in disarray. Books were thrown on the floor, vases smashed, photo frames on their sides, drawers open. It was chaotic. Raffles sighed.

“How does one jewel give them power? You mean the money, the value, the status?” He crept over to the fireplace and picked up his cigarette case from the mantle. “Sullivan, Doctor?”

The Doctor who was half-listening, half admiring a photograph of Raffles at Lords, smiled. “Doctor Sullivan? That’s not me I’m afraid. Had a friend once with that name though.”

Raffles laughed, pointing at the cigarette. “I meant a smoke?”

The Doctor held his hands up in protest. “No, no, can’t stand the things. Smoked a pipe for a while but new lungs, fresh start. But you go on.”

Raffles raised an eyebrow. “So, what’s the plan?” he said, sitting down upon the sofa which was also covered in various items from his rooms, some which were very much stolen goods— gold and silver and heirlooms from a recent crime. “How do we rescue Bunny and then reclaim my jewel?” 

Noticing the Doctor’s eyes scanning the sofa, Raffles quickly placed some of the gold beneath the cushions.

“Ah, well it isn’t your jewel, Raffles, as I’ve said, it belongs to another world. The people there are eager for its return.”

A puff of smoke enveloped the Doctor and he coughed. 

Raffles laughed and moved to the adjacent room, standing at the window and looking outside. The Doctor quickly followed him and grabbed his arm, pulling him behind one of the curtains. “Be careful! They’re still out there!”

“I thought you said they’d be long gone with that beauty of a jewel?”

“Of course, one or two of them maybe, but they’ll keep their henchman here a while, those ones out there, to keep us away. No point getting the jewel and then having it snatched again. Those chain noises, that’s from the ones left behind. They’re the prisoners. Just fodder essentially. They can turn invisible but that’s why they chain them, to keep track of the poor devils.”

“And you’re sure I can trust you? You’re not one of them in disguise? I’m good at disguises myself. I should be able to see through yours…if there is one.”

“I promise you I’m not…it’s difficult to prove such credentials. But this is my real face I can assure you, at least…it is now.”

“We better find Bunny and the ladies then.”

“My sentiments exactly!”

…

Back in the TARDIS, Bunny was relieved when uncovering his ears, he realised the sound of banging had ceased and they had not been boarded by pillaging pirates— albeit alien ones— and instead were greeted only by that light hum of life from the machinery. He thought he’d known everything there was to know about life, but now he was confused, scared, but also curious. He longed to grab his notebook and scribble away about all he’d seen. He’d experienced excitement and danger with Raffles many times but never felt fear on quite such a scale.

“Are they gone?”

Nyssa and Tegan stood at the console looking at the screen. Nyssa glanced over a panel on the side of the console. “I’m not reading any energy signatures. They’re not in the immediate vicinity.”

“How can you tell that if they’re invisible?” Tegan folded her arms.

“We can still pick up traces, Tegan. Would you like me to explain it?”

“No thanks, just tell me if we can go outside and find the Doctor?”

“Yes please, and Raffles too!” Bunny added. “I’ve got to find him.”

“Very well.” Nyssa pulled the lever which opened the doors and then they watched as they parted gently.

Clinging onto each other, they left in a line, glancing around to make sure no one was outside. They listened for any laser fire but everything was eerily silent. There were no chains, no lasers, nothing. It was almost too quiet, thought Tegan, as she led the way onto the street.

“Shouldn’t we have some weapons?” Bunny said, “Something to protect ourselves? A life preserver perhaps, anything?”

“I’m afraid the Doctor doesn’t really do weapons,” Tegan told him, “guess we’ll just have to confuse our enemy.”

The snow had stopped falling but the blanket of white covered the ground back to the Albany and in that moment it looked quite beautiful as though an ordinary winter night, undisturbed by evil. There was a harsh chill in the air and in the building, residents were huddled in their rooms waiting for news of when it was safe to venture outside. 

From across the street, Bunny saw the Doctor and Raffles walking from the Albany doors, safe and sound— and he couldn’t contain his excitement as he saw his friend wave at him in those clean white gloves of his. Raffles was alive! Bunny ran forward almost falling in the snow, and nearly reached his friend when suddenly he couldn’t move at all. His arms and legs were paralysed and he stood motionless halfway between Nyssa and Tegan and the Doctor and Raffles.

A bright green light suddenly seemed to pour down from the dark sky, forming a spotlight around Bunny. Inside the green, Bunny was frozen like a statue but aware of everything as his eyes darted back and forth in terror.

There was another round of laser fire which sent Nyssa and Tegan leaping to the ground, clinging onto one another as they desperately searched for cover.

“Bunny!” Raffles cried. He turned to the Doctor sharply. “What on earth is that thing and what is it doing to Bunny?”

“Transport beam. They’re trying to transport him to their vessel.”

“Not on my watch, they’re not.” Raffles looked about and rubbed his chin. He couldn’t bear to look at Bunny, unable to move. He knew he’d be afraid; knew he’d want him to get away. Raffles reached into his breast pocket and pulled out his cricket ball. He threw it once and caught it and then launched it in the direction of the beam of light. The ball hit the beam and the green light fizzled, cutting out instantly, releasing Bunny from its hold and then fading away. 

Bunny raised his arms in the air, rejoicing that he could now move. “Thank goodness,” he called, “I thought I was done for!”

Caught in a moment of intense relief, Raffles and Bunny attempted to embrace, but the Doctor pulled them away. “No time for that, we need to find cover before they transport all of us!” 

Running to the cover of a nearby house, Nyssa and Tegan were waiting for them. Bunny was out of breath and still rubbing his aching limbs but for now they were all safe and accounted for. “What do they want us for?”

“They have the jewel, don’t they?” Raffles said, “So why do they need us?”

The Doctor looked around; his eyes full of uncertainty. “I wish I knew.”


	4. The Amber Cell

They walked for a while, looking for shelter, when the Doctor caught sight of an abandoned shop on the street, boarded-up and empty with no sign of life. Without even having to be asked, Raffles took out his burglar’s tools and made haste at opening the door. Within moments they were inside and Bunny and Tegan laughed as they both took a heavy breath at the exact same second.

“What now?” said Nyssa, who was pacing across the dusty shop floor. “We’ve lost the jewel.”

“Not lost exactly, Nyssa,” the Doctor replied as he paced in the opposite direction, passing her but not looking. He ran to the window and rubbed off the dirt with his fingertip, glancing outside and sighing. “The invisible henchman are still outside according to the readings.”

“Well, what does that mean?” Tegan folded her arms.

“It means, Tegan, that they’re still hanging around for some reason. But I guarantee the jewel is already on their ship. That thing means more to them than their own people.”

“So why are they not leaving?” asked Raffles who was now sat on the ground next to Bunny. 

The Doctor ignored the question and paced the room again but Raffles got up impatiently and grabbed his sleeve. “Are you listening, Doctor? I understand that planning is an asset but this kind of attack needs immediate action.”

“I’m well aware of that Mr. Raffles. I happen to be an expert on these matters.”

“Then why are we sitting in an old shop and not rescuing anyone from the Albany?” Bunny said. He crept to the door, opened it ever so slightly and peered his curious head around it. “Seems to be a ceasefire. Perhaps they’ve left.”

“You think they’d leave without a fuss?” Tegan said.

“Alright, alright, we’ll take a look but no heroics,” the Doctor told them. “Our main priority is to make sure they leave and then we can follow to the ship later to retrieve the jewel.”

“That’s your plan is it?” asked Raffles.

“Well, yes. I never have an absolute plan, just one that resembles it.”

“Someone has to stay and help anyone who might be injured,” Tegan reminded him.

At the vague suggestion of a plan from the Doctor, they all left the premises and made their way back onto the cold and silent streets where fog had begun to surround them, making it more difficult to see the way back to the Albany. Finding their way to their location at last, the gas lamps were blazing but there was no sign of the aliens. Remnants of their attack were strewn across the street but not a peep could be heard from the nearby buildings. 

“I can see people at the window,” Nyssa said, pointing upwards. “I think they’re waiting until they know it’s safe.” She held up her gadget to the air. “The ship’s still above us, Doctor, and there are energy signatures close by.”

“Knew it was too good to be true,” Bunny said with a sigh.

As he said the sentence, a beam of green light fell from the sky again, illuminating the ground below in a strange ethereal aura as it had done earlier. They all stopped still. They waited. The light remained, bleak and unmoving.

“And that light source transports people to their vessel, you said?” Raffles whispered as they were all crouched down, hidden from view behind a newspaper stand.

The Doctor nodded and then suddenly without warning, Raffles sprung from his hiding place and raced forward, running toward the light and then stopping when he reached it. 

“A.J, what are you doing?” Bunny screamed.

“If you want the jewel back, I’m going to take it.”

“No, Raffles, it’s much too dangerous,” the Doctor said.

“Then I’m going too,” Bunny said, before darting toward the green light. He took Raffles’ hand and they stepped into the beam together, enveloping themselves in the green hue. They were frozen, unable to move, still holding hands. The beam fizzled and then scooped them toward the ship, lifting them gently as they slowly ascended. 

“Doctor, are they going to be alright?” Tegan asked as she watched their two figures disappear from view and the beam fade completely.

“Not sure, but at least Raffles is good at getting out of tight spots.”

…

High in space on a drifting spacecraft, the green transport beam deposited Raffles and Bunny inside a small cell where the colour of amber awaited them. The walls were amber as well as the door, the floors— the one window— all the same shade. Raffles looked out of that small window, peering out at what appeared to be a little porthole such as one would see on a ship on the ocean. He grasped Bunny’s hand at the shock.  
“Those stars, Bunny.”

Bunny looked and true enough the view was breath-taking— a sight to behold. It was beautiful but also terrifying in its vastness. The endlessness of space greeted them. The darkness and the emptiness surrounded them like the winter night but in their cell looking out at space, there seemed to be no implication of time and day and evening, nor season nor weather. The room was warm enough but Bunny felt cold to the core, a shiver running down his spine. The amber cell was locked. They were trapped. There was a slight hint of vibration under their feet as though they were moving.

“This is a prison!” Bunny exclaimed as he clambered to his feet and made his way to the line of computers. He glanced over one. “This is gibberish.”

Raffles still stood at the window, gazing outside as though he hadn’t heard Bunny. “It’s like a million diamonds, Bunny. To scoop just one into my palm.”

“Never mind that. We’re stuck in here in case you hadn’t noticed. Stop being poetic and think of something!”

Raffles laughed. “I suppose there was always a chance we were going to end up in prison one day.”

“Not an alien one, whizzing through the stars.”

“True.” He joined Bunny by the computers and tapped a few of the keys. Nothing seemed to happen. “Beyond our understanding, that’s certain.”

“So, there’s no way out?!”

“There’s always a way out, Bunny.”

He glanced over the mechanism to the door which seemed to be locked using some kind of electricity beam. Bunny tried to touch it but received a minor shock for his troubles. Raffles was at his side immediately, gently rubbing his hand and leading him to the side where they sat down on the floor.

“We might be able to use my tools,” Raffles said, “if we can disable that beam of electricity somehow.”

“Maybe the Doctor will be coming to help us.”

“I believe so, but if it’s alright with you, I’d rather not rely on that. Still, we’ll take a moment to breathe. We’ve been through a lot.”

There was a moment’s pause.

Bunny sniffed and cuddled his legs for comfort. “They’re nice girls, aren’t they?”

“Who are?”

“Miss. Jovanka and…Miss. Nyssa of Traken? Where do you suppose she’s from anyway, a royal family perhaps?”

“She certainly has the beauty and grace of a royal. I must admit Miss. Tegan’s boisterous spirit appeals to me though.”

Rolling his eyes upwards, Bunny shuffled on his bottom. “I thought it would somehow. I like her immensely, but my, Australian accents rather grate on me.”

“You snob, Bunny. Anyway, it’s not the girls I’m worried about, it’s that Doctor.”

“You don’t trust him?”

“I’m just not sure why he wants this jewel so much.”

“I think he’s one of those do-gooders, charity sorts. He seems genuine, A.J.”

“Maybe.”

There was a brief pause before Bunny sighed. “I don’t suppose Wormwood Scrubs would ever let us share a cell, would they?” He laughed.

“All this talk of prison, Bunny, have you lost your confidence?”

“Not in you.”

“In yourself? Because let me tell you, that was a very brave thing you did this evening, jumping in that beam of light to assist me. And now here we are, two gentlemen aboard a spaceship together, travelling to who-knows-where. There’s nobody I’d rather share this experience with.”

Their eyes locked on one another’s for several moments. Finally, Raffles slapped Bunny’s knee.

“Come on, let’s try and get out of here and find that jewel.”

“You’re still going through with it?”

“I didn’t get transported into space to not have a go at their alien safe. Now, how can we disable that beam?”

“By getting electrocuted!”

Raffles frowned at Bunny.

“Oh alright, if we fry, we fry together.”

Getting out his burglar’s tools from his coat pocket, Raffles held the jemmy in his hand, ready to try anything with the door. Suddenly there was a peculiar sound from within the room, a wheezing and groaning sound and they clung onto each other as the familiar blue box materialised as a solid entity directly in front of them.

“By Jove!” Raffles said, touching the box with his gloved hand. 

The door opened and out stepped Nyssa and Tegan who had changed into more practical clothing. Bunny’s eyebrows rose at how short the material was on Tegan’s legs. Finally, the Doctor joined them and smiled widely, still dressed in his cricketing attire.  
“Ah you’re both safe, good. How’s prison treating you?”

“It’s very…yellow,” Raffles said. “About to try and have a jail break.”

“I wouldn’t use that if I were you,” the Doctor said, pointing at the jemmy. “Lethal combination. Here, I have a shortcut.”

He waved a sonic screwdriver at the door and it opened in seconds. 

Raffles frowned. “Show off.”

Tegan linked arms with him. “Come on, we don’t have time for male ego. You’re a safe cracker, aren’t you? Find the jewel.”

“I’ve located it to the upper deck,” Nyssa said, reading her scanner. “There’s a safe there. Right up your street, isn’t it, Mr. Raffles?”

“So, you’re actually now asking me to steal the jewel for you, an alien jewel on an alien spaceship? You do realise, I’m more freelance?”

“Oh, for goodness sakes, A.J, we don’t have time for this. Those alien things want it for sinister purposes,” Bunny said.

“In that case, come along, Bunny, I need your help.”

The Doctor’s smiled widened. “Isn’t it exciting, ladies? The amateur cracksman and his Bunny are about to crack a safe right in front of us.”

Tegan and Nyssa shared a knowing glance.

“Are you having a moment, Doctor?” Tegan said. “Typical you. Stole a rackety old TARDIS and now you’re drooling over two Victorian burglars in the night. Honour amongst thieves eh?”


	5. The White Planet

The route to the upper deck was inaccessible by ordinary means. The corridors were wide enough but all guarded and patrolled at regular intervals. Even if they were to split up, there would be no easy way to avoid detection. Unlike their alien enemies, they could not turn invisible on a whim and so the Doctor suggested crawling through the vents.

“A man after my own heart, Doctor,” Raffles said at the suggestion. “But I think Bunny and I should go alone. You can wait here.”

“Nyssa and I will need to be there to disable the security beam around the room. Once we have, you’ll have very little time to break in the safe and remove the jewel before the beam is reactivated.”

Tegan folded her arms. “Suppose I’m just a spare part.”

“You’re the lookout,” Nyssa reminded her. “A very important job.”

Tegan scrunched up her nose and nodded. “Sure. Fine, let’s get a move on then.”

With the plan ready, Raffles and Bunny first squeezed into the vent followed by the Doctor, Nyssa and Tegan until they were all crawling on their hands and knees through the cramped metal tunnel.

“Of course this would be better if we were naked,” Raffles said. “Clothes do restrict in such a tight spot.”

There was an awkward silence until Tegan laughed. “I’m not sure that we’d all appreciate the views!”

Bunny giggled to himself. “I would,” he whispered from behind Raffles.

After a long and tedious crawl, they clambered out from the vent and brushed themselves off, praising each other on managing to get to the upper deck unscathed and undetected. They were soon in a small corridor that led to the vault which was hidden behind a heavy sliding door. The Doctor pointed his sonic screwdriver at the keypad device on the side of it and the red beam of light around it temporarily deactivated. At that precise moment a guard of tall stature, carrying some kind of weapon in its hands, turned the corner and stood facing them. For a moment everybody froze, unsure of what to do.

“Tegan, I thought you were the lookout!” the Doctor said.

“Give me a chance, I just got here.”

Grabbing Nyssa’s scanning -device, Tegan raced forward and knocked the guard over the head with it where he fell to the floor like a sack of potatoes. The others stood staring at her open-mouthed.

“I say, well done old girl,” Bunny said, smiling.

“Enough of the old,” Tegan replied.

“That was spectacular,” said Raffles with delight.

Bunny, noticing that Raffles was gazing and mesmerised by Tegan’s act, grabbed his arm. “Come on, A.J, we haven’t much time.”

With the beam disabled and the guard out for the count, Raffles forced open the door with his jemmy and he and Bunny headed toward the safe whilst the Doctor and Nyssa waited in the entrance way. The safe was no ordinary one and the lock was different, but somehow, that didn’t matter, they were determined to succeed.

“Raffles, you might need these,” the Doctor said, handing him a few tools which meant nothing to him in their design and name. “In case yours aren’t sophisticated enough.”

“I’ll pretend I didn’t hear that,” Raffles said.

Bunny took the Doctor’s tools, not stopping to question him on where he got them, and assisted Raffles at the safe. Raffles was already admiring the alien lock with a beaming grin. “How exquisite it is, Bunny, how intricate.”

“Yes, great, but can you get in?”

“I don’t see why this should be any different. Pass us that silver thing the Doctor gave us, will you?”

“Where did he get these tools anyway?”

“He’s a tricky customer, Bunny, knows more than he lets on.”

“The lock also looks tricky.”

“With a bit of care and attention, I think I can use any tool. Just patience and persistence.”

After a few agonising moments of uncertainty, Raffles finally broke the lock and he placed his hand inside the large circular capsule. 

“Be careful,” Bunny said, grasping Raffles’ arm. “It may be a trap.”

“I’ll be alright.” Raffles reached further into the safe and felt around, looking over various items he didn’t recognise. There was some kind of silver box with inscriptions on the side and then something futuristic that he couldn’t even begin to understand.

Finally, he caught a glimpse of the purple and there it was, shimmering beautifully at the back of the safe. He quickly seized it between his fingers. “Eureka!”

“Hurry up,” Bunny said. He could feel his heart thumping in his chest. He often felt nervous when he was with his friend, but doing crime on an alien spaceship had rather doubled the feelings, or quadrupled even. It seemed to be in slow motion to Bunny as they left the vault.

By the time the deed was over and they were safely back at the TARDIS, the relief in the console room was evident. Raffles and Bunny embraced, the Doctor fetched the drinks, and they stood and celebrated as the TARDIS de-materialised from the space ship. They had the jewel in their possession, the aliens had yet to trace them, and they could relax a while in the knowledge of a successful mission.

Bunny gulped down his drink. “Hold on, this isn’t champagne!”

Tegan laughed. “He doesn’t have any.”

“Apple juice I’m afraid, but good alien apple juice. And you know what they say— an apple a day keeps the doctor away.”

“Is that all I need eh?” Raffles said, sipping the juice as though pretending it were wine.

“We made quite the team, didn’t we?” the Doctor said, attempting to shake their hands which were still holding onto their wine glasses.

“Yes, we rather did, but Doctor, where is this little thing heading for now?” Raffles said, pulling the jewel from his pocket. “Back to the Albany one hopes.”

“I’m afraid it belongs on another world. You take it with you and every space renegade thief will destroy everything around you to lay their hands on it. No, we must return it to its people.”

Raffles’ fingers gripped the jewel tightly. He didn’t dare let the precious jewel go. “I see. We part at last, old friend.”

…

Moments later amid the celebratory drinks, the ship suddenly stopped still, the vibration beneath their feet ceasing.

“We’ve arrived,” Nyssa said, turning on the scanner to look at the view outside.

“You mean we’ve gone somewhere new?” Bunny said, joining her at the console. “To the Albany I hope.”

The Doctor tapped his shoulder. “Afraid not, Bunny, we have to give them the jewel.”

“I thought you were going to drop us off first!”

Raffles grabbed Bunny’s shoulders and looked into his eyes. “Don’t you want to see this other world, Bunny? To step foot on alien soil, see another sky?”

Bunny’s smile widened. “Well…I suppose when you put it like that. It would be wonderful to write about.”

“And to see it together, my dear Rabbit, what a chance it is!”

…

When the TARDIS materialised upon a beautiful white planet in another galaxy, Raffles and Bunny could not believe their eyes when they stepped outside and witnessed first-hand the heavenly sight. There was dark blue skies and two glowing visible moons. The ground although white and powdery— looking like the same snow they left behind in London— was in fact warm underfoot and the air was stuffy and humid. It was a planet of contradictions.

“Here at last!” the Doctor said, throwing his hands into the air. “Isn’t it a beauty?”

Raffles took Tegan’s hand and led her along the uneven pathway leading away from the TARDIS. “We shall take a closer look.”

Copying Raffles, Bunny took Nyssa’s arm in his and followed on behind. They stopped at the edge of a large hill that spiralled downward towards a small lake at the bottom.

“What a view,” Bunny said, making his way to Raffles’ side.

He felt Raffles’ hand on his shoulder.

“Look at it, Bunny, even an artist could never paint something so majestic.”

Tegan looked around, about to ask the Doctor his impression of the sight that greeted him, when she noticed he was missing, only his footsteps in the white that indicated he had been there at all.

“Vanished without telling us again,” Nyssa said.

“Does that a lot does he?” Bunny asked.

“Always wandering off yet moans at us for doing the same!” Tegan said.

“I know the feeling.” Bunny took a wry glance at Raffles.

Taking off her jacket and then glancing around at the planet’s view, Nyssa squinted as she looked into the direction of the bright glowing moons. “But it does give us a chance to observe the surroundings.”

“Let’s have a rest whilst the Doctor does his thing,” Tegan said. “We can have a sort of space picnic, minus the food obviously.”

The four travellers laughed as they headed down a white powdery slope that shone like crystal as they walked over it. Reaching a little nook under some large rocks above, they sat down and waited for the Doctor whilst admiring the view of the calming green lake. 

Tegan rested her head upon Nyssa’s lap whilst Raffles and Bunny sat together under the twin moons, bathed in a light that made them glow as brightly as they felt.

“This is the life eh, Bunny?”

“It’s certainly not what I was expecting when I awoke this morning.”

“And those stars, Bunny. All of those stars.”

“Ah what are we talking about?” the Doctor said and they all looked upwards to see him standing over them, his hands in his pockets, his hat shielding his expression.

Tegan folded her arms. “Where have you been?” 

Sitting down next to Nyssa, the Doctor stretched. “Giving the jewel back of course. Thought it’d save us time whilst you lot enjoy the view.”

With the mention of the jewel, Raffles sat to attention. “You gave her back without letting me say goodbye?”

“I didn’t realise you were so close.”

“How by Jove did you get your hands on it?” Raffles said, tapping his pockets, where he thought he’d left the jewel. “You devious fellow, I thought you were salt of the Earth.”

“I am…well I’m salt…I’m not of the Earth. But I know many humans and I’m as salty as the rest of them. I’ve also met many a thief in my time so I’m not immune to the powers of pick-pocketing.”

“You sly fox!” Bunny said.

“I did tell you he stole a TARDIS,” Tegan added.

“Borrowed, Tegan, borrowed.”

“Taking it back, are we?”

“Never mind my morality. We’ve done the right thing on this occasion. We’ve got the jewel back. We’ve given it back to its rightful owners and all is right with the universe.”

“But you never explained, Doctor, just what is that jewel anyway? It can’t be simply decorative for people to be shooting other people to get to it?” Bunny said.

“It’s essential to them, Bunny. It’s part of their sky. Part of their life. Look at it!”

He pointed to the sky and when the others looked up, they could see the purple jewel now a purple light glowing in the darkness, blinking and blinking as though waving hello. 

“It’s a star?” Bunny asked.

“Not exactly but close enough. You’d be pretty mad if someone began stealing something from your sky, wouldn’t you?”

Raffles and Bunny didn’t respond, still caught up in the spectacle to question any science or logic in the situation. 

“Come on troupe,” the Doctor said. “Time to go back to London in 1897. You two don’t belong here.”

“Us or them?” Raffles said glancing at Nyssa and Tegan.

“Ah.” The Doctor frowned. “You two I’m afraid, Raffles. Tegan and Nyssa are a little more advanced than you.”

“I beg your pardon?” Raffles was now inches away from the Doctor’s nose. “Do you hear that, Bunny, the Doctor thinks we’re backwards?”

“I never said that. The ladies are just more experienced in the matters of time travel. Come on, back to the TARDIS, we’re not quite finished yet.”


	6. The Blue and Green Earth

When the doors to the TARDIS opened, Raffles and Bunny stepped out first, peering around the doors like small animals on the lookout for predators. Instead of the deep snow that had greeted them the last time they had walked across familiar London, it was now green grass under a blue sky with floating white clouds. Bunny emerged from the TARDIS like a little lamb, jumping into the air in delight as if it were his first spring and he’d discovered the use of his legs. He hopped twice, grabbing Raffles’ sleeve.

“We’re home, A.J, and it’s spring, really spring.”

Raffles glanced at the large cricket pitch they appeared to have landed in. “What happened to winter, don’t tell me we’ve been gone that long?”

The Doctor stood with Tegan and Nyssa by the TARDIS, observing Raffles and Bunny with a certain admiration. “Winter is still where we left it. This isn’t your time. You’re standing in the year 1920.”

“The future?” Bunny said, glancing around and then sighing. “But it looks…the same.”

Tegan laughed. “What did you expect, service robots and space cars?”

“What and what?”

“Well, why have you brought us to the future?” Raffles said. “What are you up to, Doctor? We don’t need to see 1920, surely we’ll be here ourselves one day?”

The Doctor’s smile briefly turned to a frown before he hopped back inside the TARDIS, and then moments later came out carrying cricket bats and a ball. “Never mind that. I only chose this place so we could have a bit of a game. Go inside the TARDIS. Nyssa and Tegan will show you to the wardrobe.”

“You have a wardrobe?” Bunny asked.

“Bunny, he has a time space travel ship. Why wouldn’t he have a wardrobe?”

“Oh yes, I forgot.” Bunny giggled as Raffles playfully hit him.

Nyssa and Tegan showed the men into the ship whilst the Doctor scurried to the cricket pitch and squinted in the midday sun. 

“Perfect day for a match,” he said with satisfaction, placing his hat on to shield his eyes.

…

All kitted up and looking glorious in their whites, Raffles and Bunny joined the Doctor on the pitch as he set things up ready for the match. Raffles looked Tegan up and down as she joined them realising she was also wearing a full cricket uniform and looked quite becoming in the men’s attire.

“I say,” Raffles said. “I’d not mind girls joining us regularly. They look jolly good in the gear, don’t they, Bunny?”

Bunny raised an eyebrow. “Wonderful,” he muttered.

Tegan bowed. “My uncle was a fanatic. So, is it Aussies vs. the poms? Doctor you’ll have to be an honorary Aussie.”

“Or you can be a Gallifreyan…oh never mind.”

“Nyssa, you can keep score,” Tegan said.

Nyssa agreed, sat down on the grass and waved excitedly at her friends as they took their places on the pitch. Tegan and the Doctor vs. Raffles and Bunny. It was going to be a fun match! And Nyssa knew how excited the Doctor was to be playing against the great A.J Raffles. 

But as Nyssa predicted, the Doctor lost the game quite spectacularly and even Bunny who had admitted he was a duffer at cricket was able to outplay the alien quite easily. 

“Must have been the excitement,” the Doctor said as he sat down beside Nyssa.

“Yeah I’m sure that was it,” Tegan said, joining them, and snuggling up next to Nyssa.

“You played your best,” Nyssa said. “Unfortunately, you were playing against one of the greats. I’ve been reading up on our A.J Raffles here.” She leaned in close to the Doctor, making sure their new friends were out of ear-shot. “Doctor, seeing as we thought they were fictional and they’re not, does that mean the details are wrong? Does what take place in the stories happen to them for real?”

The Doctor scratched his chin. “I can’t say, Nyssa. I sincerely hope not. All we can do is hope for a brighter future.”

“Well they are thieves,” Tegan said. “I like them but how long can a thief have the glory without it catching up with them?”

The Doctor nodded as if he knew too well. There were always dangerous consequences to drastic actions. 

“Talking about your crippling defeat eh, Doctor?” Raffles suddenly said, sitting down next to Tegan. “Sorry I had to beat you, Tegan.”

“Yeah I’m sure you’re real cut up about it.” She laughed.

“So, what next?” he asked. “Explore 1920 a bit more, see what Bunny and I are doing in our middle ages?”

With a gentle hand upon his arm, Nyssa sighed. “I’m afraid that wouldn’t be a good idea. We should never know too much of our own personal timelines.”

“But we’re happy together right? You can tell us that much,” Bunny said, standing above the group.

The Doctor and Nyssa exchanged careful glances.

“Yes, I expect so. But do try to live for now. If we worry too much about tomorrow we don’t live today.” The Doctor suddenly jumped to his feet and thrust his hands into his pockets. “Come on all.”

“So, we’re going home?” Raffles asked.

…

The TARDIS materialised on the same street where it had done hours earlier in the cold and snow of London 1897. But where the street had seen laser fire, panic and the intrusion of beings from another world, it now lay silent and eerie, no longer a scene of pandemonium. A lone policeman patrolled the streets but everything else was as still as the moon that shone down on them.

“Time to say goodbye,” the Doctor said. “The authorities will no doubt come up with some explanation for what happened here.”

“And we’re back to normal?” Bunny asked.

“Back to normal, Bunny,” the Doctor said shaking his hand. “Your wonderful normal self.”

Whilst Bunny kissed both the girls on the cheeks, Raffles stood staring at the blue box, deep in thought, stroking the wood with his gloved hand.

“Penny for them?” the Doctor said.

“I’m just taking one last look at her. First you took the jewel, next you’ll take Tegan and that glorious box that hides treasures within. You love to collect beautiful things, don’t you? Just as I do.”

“You have the best bit of the collection.”

“What’s that?”

“Bunny.”

Raffles smiled as he looked upon the face of his partner. Bunny’s cheeks were red from the cold. “Why yes, you’re right about that. Isn’t he marvellous?”

The Doctor took Raffles’ hand and grasped it. They had been on an adventure together and would never forget the other’s influence. For several moments neither spoke a word.

“Be careful of Scotland Yard detectives,” the Doctor finally warned as their hands let go.

“Be careful of three-headed aliens,” Raffles replied. He took Tegan’s hand in his and then kissed it gently. “Farewell my exotic beauty.” He then kissed Nyssa’s cheek. “And to you, maiden from another world.”

…

Inside the TARDIS, the Doctor, Tegan and Nyssa watched the scanner screen, observing as Raffles and Bunny walked arm in arm, now in cricket whites which made them almost blend in to the snowy landscape. As the TARDIS stood out of place in the Victorian street, so too did the men dressed in clothes fit for the summer. 

Nyssa put the ship into flight and smiled. “I wonder what they’ll do now. They have knowledge of things they shouldn’t have.”

“Raffles and Bunny were never ones to be conventional,” the Doctor said. “I think our secret is safe.”

“And are they safe?” Tegan said, watching as they faded from view on the scanner screen, disappearing into the depths of the Albany. 

“Not in the slightest, one shouldn’t wonder, but then, are any of us?”

“Very comforting,” Tegan replied.

…

Gulping down their much-needed scotch whiskey drinks, Raffles and Bunny sat together on the settee in the warmth of the glowing fire, safe at last, together in Raffles’ home. 

“What a day!” Bunny said, as he tasted the whiskey and let it caress his taste buds. 

“We could never have imagined it. We’ve been in space, Bunny, and touched the stars. We have been to another time and stood on alien soil. We are blessed tonight.”

“Unless I’m dreaming,” Bunny said with a chuckle.

Raffles took Bunny’s hand in his. “Not dreaming, Bunny but living the dream. The Doctor was right. Tomorrow is another day, for now the world is ours. And our next venture shall be all the more daring for it.”

“Next venture, A.J?”

“There’s a pretty pearl I’ve had my eye on for a while.”

“What if it’s not a pretty pearl at all, what if it’s an alien pearl?”

With a deep throaty laugh, Raffles put his arm around Bunny’s shoulder. “My dearest Rabbit, how dull life would be without you.”


End file.
